


Alternative Catharsis

by TonyStarkish



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Sex, Hate Sex, M/M, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, There Is No Love In This It's Just Short And Horny, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, the nsfw kind not the equestrian kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarkish/pseuds/TonyStarkish
Summary: When Steve and Tony argue, they fuck.Steve and Tony argue a lot.





	Alternative Catharsis

They always ended up doing this.

“God, I fucking hate you,” Tony snarled against his mouth, hands scrabbling at Steve’s suit jacket and yanking it off his shoulders, “Cannot believe you… fucking  _humiliated_  me in front of the entire goddamn gala, Jesus Christ.”

Steve rolled his eyes and kicked the door to his room shut violently before pushing Tony up against the surface, his back thudding heavily into the wood as they kissed, hard and loveless. This was never how he’d imagined he’d be having sex in the 21st century- never how he imagined sharing those intimate moments with someone else. He never expected to goddamn despise the person he fucked.

But God, there was something terrifyingly hot about it all. About putting Stark on his knees and having him beg for it.

“I didn’t humiliate you,” he responded as his jacket fell to the floor between them. He felt Tony bite his lip, hard, and Steve tasted copper on his tongue. Asshole. “You humiliated yourself. I  _told_  you before, keep sober and stay alert. We were supposed to be tracking someone—”

“That didn’t give you the right to publicly yell at me in front of all my fucking investors and stockholders!” Tony bared his teeth and yanked his face away from Steve, wrapping his foot around Steve’s ankle and then tugging sharply. It wasn’t enough to floor him, but it certainly set him off balance a little bit, and Steve stumbled backward in surprise, pursued by an infuriated Tony Stark. “I have a dozen different reputations to uphold, Rogers, this company is what keeps your precious damned team afloat, and the investors don’t want to see me get treated like a fucking bitch to be walked over—”

“You’re saying that you aren’t?” Steve quirked a cruel eyebrow—and he never knew what the hell came over him when they did this, he would  _never_  usually talk to a bedpartner like that, not in a million years… just Tony. Tony was insufferable, he was deserving of the demeaning treatment, he  _wanted it_. And it made Steve’s toes curl to think about.

Tony paused and then sneered, his face equally as cold. “I bet you fantasize about that, you lonely fucking asshole, don’t you?” He moved forward and wrapped a forearm around the back of Steve’s neck, pushing their bodies close together and grinding his hips down onto Steve’s cock as he whispered into Steve’s ear, breath hot. “You just  _wish_  you could have me like that.”

Steve groaned as they rubbed their hips together and then wrapped his hands around Tony’s slender waist, intending to put them against the wall again. But Tony had other plans and pushed Steve backward, keeping on until the back of his knees hit the bed. Steve fell back onto the mattress with a thump, and Tony landed hard atop him a moment later, face pulled into a dangerously beautiful smile. His jacket was off and his top few buttons undone, leaving a vast expanse of olive skin around his sternum just begging to be sucked and marked. There were already some faint green bruises there, from the last time they’d done this.

It was becoming a rather unsavory habit, if Steve was being honest. They had a problem, they fucked it out. Unfortunately, it seemed they were always managing to find an issue with one another. This was leading to a lot of hot, angry sex.

Steve tried not to think too deeply into it. He’d learned quickly that you didn’t have to like someone to want them.

He craned his head and leaned up, intending to begin to make his mark against the smooth tender section of Tony’s lower neck, but as he moved, Tony did too, repositioning himself until he was straddling Steve’s lower thighs. Steve leaned up onto his elbows and watched Tony expertly undo his fly, pull down his pants until his boxers were exposed. He pressed the flat of his palm against the bulge between Steve’s legs, teasing. “You’re a stuck up self-righteous prick, but God- you  _do_  have a beautiful cock,” he murmured with a quirk of his mouth, leaning forward and then reaching for the nightstand where he knew Steve kept the lube.

His touch was fire on Steve’s skin, but he made sure to hold back his hiss of pleasure. He refused to give Tony the satisfaction. “Well you’re a selfish egotistical asshole, but you ride me so well, I think I can let it slide for a while.” He collapsed onto his back as he felt Tony’s left hand move back to his boxers, pulling them down and then getting a set of dextrous fingers on the base of his cock. His touch was… something else. “How much practise you got, Stark? You probably hop on the lap of whichever guy bats his eyes at you, huh? You seem like the type.”

“Wonder what it says about you that you’re fucking me then,” Tony responded, always quick, never ever letting Steve get the upper hand. It was fucking infuriating. Everything about him was infuriating. “But if you want to know, then yeah. I’m kind of a whore, Steve, and you’d do well to remember that. You’re not anything fucking special. You’re just my next fix.”

Steve laughed, the sound petering off into a choked groan as he watched Tony slip his lube-coated fingers behind him, opening himself up. The first time, Steve had tried to do it for him, but Tony had batted his hands away and sneered, the very idea of Steve putting a modicum of care into the sex being too much for him to handle. Fine by Steve- he got to lie there and watch the show, watch Tony’s face twist and flicker as he got off on his own fingers. He was certainly beautiful, that was for sure. Enrapturing in a way that Steve had never seen before, not even in Peggy. He walked with purpose wherever he went, his hands never stopped moving. His lips were plush, soft, perfect to be fucked into. He’d heard the phrase ‘sex on legs’ before, but had never been able to really apply that to anyone until he’d come across Tony Stark.

He thought back to earlier in the night, when they’d both been glaring at eachother in the function room. A ‘Charity’ event, very shallowly disguised as such so that The Avengers could stake out an attendee and so that Tony could do some schmoozing with his clients. He’d looked good, of course; tailored suit, slicked back hair, the lightest coating of foundation to hide the tiredness of his eyes. It had been Tony Stark, genius billionaire playboy philanthropist, put together and ready to take on the world.

Steve looked at Tony now and grinned. His jacket was gone, tie too. His shirt was wrinkled, pants discarded somewhere in Steve’s room. His hair stuck up in clumps that Steve had made with his hands. Those lips were slick with spit, red from where Steve had bitten them.

 _Mine,_  something in Steve’s brain whispered to him,  _tonight, he’s mine._

“Next fix,” Steve repeated Tony’s words to himself, lifting up his knees and giving Tony something to lean back on, “and your next, and your next, and your next. Keep coming back, don’t you? Just fucking admit that you need it. Need me.”

Tony glared at him, opening his mouth like he was going to bite back with a rebuttal-- but then it seemed he decided against it and simply shook his head, sat back onto his haunches, angled up, and then let Steve’s cock slide up into him in one heavy stroke. Steve choked and his eyes bulged, twitching wildly underneath Tony as the heat burned through him. Normally Tony went slower than that-- Steve was taken completely off guard by the sudden brick-wall of pleasure. Tony was so tight, so hot _, so fucking good_.

“Right now, I could get myself off without a hitch, sweet-pea” Tony gasped once he’d gotten his breath back, his tilted head haloed by the overhead lights, “but  _you_ … if I don’t move, you don’t come.” Tony smiled, almost innocent, God fucking damn him, and then walked his fingers up Steve’s chest, settling the flat of his palm over Steve’s heart and leaning down to lock their mouths together, hot and messy and unkind in all the right ways. When Tony leaned back, he was looking down at Steve with a jeer. “Tell me again who needs who right now?”

Steve gritted his teeth, watching Tony take himself in hand and stroke lazily. He pushed his hips up and felt the spark shoot through him, but it wasn’t enough, the angle was off. Tony probably knew that. “ _Move_ , Stark,” he growled after a few seconds as Tony continued to jerk himself off on Steve’s cock, that smile still pulled over his face.

“I think I’m happy where I am—”

“Move or I will goddamn move you,” Steve cut in sharply, “I can use you like a fucktoy if you want, but you probably won’t come from it, and I can’t really say I’m gonna be giving a shit about that.”

Tony’s eyes twinkled as if he were going to disagree, but in the end he just huffed and then finally,  _thankfully_ , shifted upward, lifting off Steve for a moment before pushing back down again. He shuddered, a full body thing, and watched Tony do the same, a wanton gasp falling from his mouth.

Tony set up a rhythm and Steve could only lie there, watch Tony fuck himself on his cock, moaning and whining like a fucking porn star. He wasn’t quiet, that was for sure, and Steve kind of loved it. Hearing Tony come apart drove Steve fucking crazy. Hearing his breathing quicken, his voice tremble- there was something so goddamn delectable about it.

On top of him, Tony shifted his weight forward, pushed his hands onto the mattress beside Steve’s shoulders and then ground their bodies together in a smooth, slick slide, gyrating his hips and pushing Steve’s cock so deep inside himself that Steve couldn’t tell where he ended and Tony began. It was a move Steve had seen in strip clubs before, and he wondered if that was where Tony had gotten it from. Maybe he could get Tony to strip for him, one day. 

God, he was close. “Speed up,” Steve hissed through his teeth, clutching Tony’s hips and then starting to move the man up and down against his cock easily—except Tony grabbed his hands and slammed them back onto the mattress, their foreheads knocking together. He ran his tongue over the shell of Steve’s ear.

“For once in your life, trust someone other than yourself,” Tony told him, voice sharp as he grazed his teeth across Steve’s cheek. He ground down slowly, agonisingly, and Steve was teetering on the edge of oblivion, he needed the fucking release.

“Fuck you,” he said, just because he couldn’t think of any other coherent sort of response. Tony felt so fucking good around him, like it was what he was goddamn made for—sex and eye candy, that was all. Steve wished he could just keep his mouth shut and not say a word. He’d be so much nicer.

Tony shivered, gasped into Steve’s mouth a little and then clenched down around Steve’s length, impossibly tight and hot and  _amazing_  and Steve choked, his whole body spasming as he came. A few seconds later and he could hear Tony coming too, felt it streak his chest, heard the erratic thrum of the other man’s heart. “God, fuck, shit,  _fuck.”_

Steve could hardly see for the stars behind his eyes. Tony was the first he’d been with in the 21st century, but he was the first he’d been with  _ever_  who made him come that violently. It felt like he couldn’t breathe, felt like every single nerve was on fire. All he could feel was the other man on top of him, around him.

Tony slumped into his chest, face falling against Steve’s neck and breath ghosting Steve’s cheek. They both exhaled heavily, trying to get their breath back. Steve didn’t think he’d taken in any air since Tony had sat himself on his cock. 

“Shit,” Tony muttered after a second or so, “that was…”

“Sure somethin’,” Steve finished with a small nod.

They both sat there for a minute or two, coming down from the afterglow, and then abruptly Tony sat up. Steve felt the shift of him around his cock, and when Tony pulled off him a second later, Steve bit down on the urge to tell Tony to just get back there.

God, he was sticky. He was gonna need a shower after this.

Naked, Tony padded around the room and collected his clothes again. Steve watched his spend trickle obscenely down Tony’s thighs, the arousal curling back in his abdomen. Tony looked thoroughly debauched. Steve wished he could keep him like that, as opposed to stand-offish and snappy. Would make everything a hell of a lot easier.

“Don’t fucking make a scene like that at a press event again,” Tony finally said, turning back to him and bringing up the point of contention as if they’d never stopped to have a round of sex. “I don’t care how good your dick is, I won’t let you talk to me like that. Next time I just won’t invite you.”

“Oh, God forbid,” Steve muttered from the bed.

“Believe me, you sure as hell will be praying to God when the reporters hound you, begging to know why good ol’ Captain America failed to show up at a charity function for sick little kids.” Tony pulled his pants back on and then threw a smile over his shoulder. Steve knew he could cross the room in under a second, grab Tony by the waist and then fuck him all over again if he wanted, right there against the glass window for God and everyone to see. But he got the feeling that Tony was done for the time being, and Steve needed an early night anyway. He could save it for later, he supposed.

Stark would undoubtedly come back. He always did.

“Training at eight,” Steve called out as Tony slid through the door and headed back to his own quarters, “you better fucking show up.”

“Probably won’t, sweetheart,” Tony called out behind him, and then with a slam of the door he was gone. His come still stained Steve’s chest; he still felt the heat of Tony around him.

He lay back down on the bed and looked at the ceiling grimly, feeling himself begin to harden just at the memory of what they’d only just done. When he went into the shower he was probably gonna come at least two more times, fantasizing about Tony taking his cock over and over again, mouths and hands and sharp words intermingling into a blur of pleasure. He groaned softly to himself, a hand curling back around his fully hard cock. 

Okay-- so maybe Tony had won that round.


End file.
